


JAPHAN - Collab Fic

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Humor, Japan, Japhan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Picnic, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan are on a picnic, cuddling outside under a sakura (cherry blossom) tree and looking up at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JAPHAN - Collab Fic

It was a peaceful night in Japan. The cherry blossoms were blooming, and the ground was scattered with them. The air was chilly. The wind danced along our bodies as we sat on the grass, staring at the moon. The twinkling lights in the sky waltz with talent. The moon dancing to the lullaby the chorus of stars sang. A connection between the planet and the burning fire, an intertwine of majestic. Cuddling close to my lover, Phil. A breeze twirled and skipped upon our bare skin of our arms. My hands curled between Phil's fingers. 

Phil: Dan...Do you ever wonder what it's like to fly? 

Dan: Yeah, it would be wonderful, seeing everyone and everything from so high up.

Phil: I would come here every day with you if I could.

Dan: I would too, Phil.

Phil: It's so peaceful, I love it.

Dan: ( --///-- ) Yeah… Ever thought what it's like being a star? 

Phil: That be terrible! Imagine you're just burning to death! I mean you're a ball of fire!

Dan: -_-" 

Phil: Actually, that be cool if you could shine as bright as them without burning your friends irises! 

Dan: That is a good point. And a very disturbing mental image

Phil: Hey, Dan….

[Phil looked Dan straight in the eyes, the play of Nightfall, reflected in his Perfect, mahogany coloured orbs]

Dan: hmm?

Phil: If I could fly…. I would probably steal loads of babies and cats.

Dan: : |

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first collab fic with the amazingly PHANTASTIC Rowan! =^u^=
> 
> You should check them out! 
> 
> Deviantart- http://strikerthephan.deviantart.com/
> 
> Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/user/RowanCherry123


End file.
